A Dash Of Jealousy
by the ninja omelet
Summary: [ Squffie ] Squall is being chased by fangirls and is rescued by two SQUFFIE members. The problem goes from bad to worse. Will Squall be able to fulfill their request?
1. SQUFFIE

A/N: My first fic! YAAY! I made it Squall's POV so he might be a bit OOC. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If Kingdom Hearts was mine, this wouldn't be here. Only the plot is mine. I think.

"Dialogue"

Words of Squall or actions

Who the hell are you?

The person who will save me?

No?

Oh, sorry.

What am I doing in this dark alley? I was about to ask myself the same question.

Well, I know what I'm doing here. I'm hiding. Hiding from FANGIRLS.

So much evil in such a small person.

It all started a few weeks ago, when new people started coming into Traverse Town. Most of the newcomers were girls. Fangirls. And they were my fans. That was when my hell began.

They spotted me, then made a shrill cry of some sort ( I'm guessing it's the "Fangirl Cry" ), and started to run toward me like crazy people. They may seem like cutesy little girls, but to me, they were scary as hell.

Somehow, they have been able to track me down for two weeks in a row. It's like they have an extra sense that tells them where I am. Like Yuffie. I shudder when I think about it.

I've been in this dark alley for a few hours. I don't think the fangirls will look in the dark, but it won't take long until they find me. Thank God they aren't Heartless.

Crap.

Be right back.

…..

Back. Stupid Heartless.

Wait, I think there are more.

……

…..

"…..HOLY CRAP! GET AWAY!"

"SQUALLIEEEE!" Scream the fangirls.

That's Leon.

THEY HAVE HEARTLESS ON THEIR SIDE! DAMNIT! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! The fangirls are truly evil.

So, here I am, running like hell, with a mob of fangirls hot on my tail.

Why do I have to look so good! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A CURSE!

Suddenly, I hear a voice. No, it's not the voice in my head.

"Hold on." The voice says. I can't tell whether it was a girl or a boy.

I'm suddenly on top of someone and traveling extremely fast. The voice spoke again.

"Sorry about this." The voice says regretfully. Then I realize, it was the voice of a GIRL. Before I could do anything, she knocked me out. Damnit.

"You got beat by a girl!" A voice said mockingly. This time, it was the voice in my head.

Time change

I'm now awake. Shocked by the fact that a girl beat me, but nevertheless, fine.

"She got lucky." I mumble to myself, thinking no one would hear.

"What was that?" I see another girl next to me say.

Women.

"Hiya, Squallie!" The girl chirps, ignoring the glare war her friend and I was having.

"That's Leon."

"The name's Emi and this is my friend, Stringy." Emi says, gesturing to the girl on her right, ignoring my last remark.

"…."

"Quite the talker." Stringy says sarcastically to Emi, who's waiting patiently for me to speak.

But I was thinking, what kind of name is Stringy and Emi?

"They're nicknames, smartass." Stringy says smirking as if she read my mind.

I am somewhat insulted and feeling a bit insecure.

Emi has long black hair and is wearing a large baggy shirt, shorts and Adidas sneakers. I'm guessing she's not a girly girl type of person.

Her friend, Stringy, has brown hair tied with red ribbons, a MCR "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge" fan shirt, jeans and Converse shoes with Sharpie marks everywhere. Obviously, she's an MCR fan, whoever that is. I hope she's not a fangirl of mine. She looked a little crazy to me, but then again, Emi did too.

"Who's MCR?" I ask, unable to contain my curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat.

Stringy twitches. "WHO'S MCR? DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK?"

"You know, Squall is sorta like a rock…" Emi says as if it was obvious.

"I'm not a rock…"I mumble as Stringy continues to rant about MCR and all that crap. I quickly change the subject.

"So, you two are also fangirls?" I say while instinctively backing away.

"Sure am!" They say happily.

I think I have the right to be frightened right now.

"Don't worry, I'm not your fan, but Emi is." Stringy said as if she was trying to scare me. I look at Emi, who looks completely innocent. Apparently fangirls are masters of disguise.

"Don't worry," Emi says reassuringly, "I don't want you to do anything to you, I'm just a fan."

I don't know whether to be insulted or thankful.

"But, I LOOOOOOVE-", Emi says, but then is cut off by Stringy.

"I don't think you would want to scare him off with your obsession." Stringy whispers.

"Okie dokie." Emi says like a little child, "BUT CAN I GET A FAVOR FROM HIM?"

Stringy looked thoughtful and agreed while smirking sinisterly. I hope it's nothing too evil.

"Well! Since I saved you from those fangirls, and told them you went to Oklahoma…" Emi announces. I interrupt.

"How am I supposed to trust you! YOU'RE A FANGIRL! ONE OF THEM!" I shout, pointing at Oklahoma on a random map that Stringy conveniently provided.

"Well, I am, BUT, I am part of an organization called SQUFFIE." Emi announces proudly.

Not good.

Stringy continues, "I'm not really a part of it, but I support it. So, basically, Emi here, is a double agent. She is a fangirl and a SQUFFIE member. She is here to protect you from fangirls to get you with…someone."

"Who..?"

Emi's mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. "You'll find out soon."

God, she scares me for than all of the fangirls put together. She's like…Aerith when she's pissed off. I did not need to remember that experience. Thank God I'm not Cloud.

"ANYWAYS, SQUFFIE is created to protect YOU from fangirls so you can get with SOMEONE." Emi says evilly, obviously plotting in her mind.

Inside my mind, I thought who was this "someone"?

"Don't you think I should meet them first? The members?" I ask hesitantly after snapped out of my thoughts.

Bad idea. One of the biggest mistakes I made in my life. Bigger than the time I decided to punch Cloud in the face in front of Aerith just for the hell of it.

Emi grinned. "OKAY!"

Stringy pulled out her silly stringy can and I'm guessing she somehow was able to spell out "SQUFFIE" for everyone to see. Then, I heard footsteps. I'm guessing they're coming. I do an awful lot of guessing, don't I?

SQUFFIE was quite small in size and the people looked normal enough. I felt a little better. And slightly disappointed.

"This is SQUFFIE?" I say a little insultingly.

They glare and pull out lethal-looking weapons as if saying," Insult us again and we will not hesitate to blow your brain out." I remain quiet. I think I have a new fear now. I wish they liked me, not in a fangirlish, obsessive kind of way though.

"You have to do us a favor since we saved your life from the fangirls."

"…." I hesitate.

"I'm giving you three seconds before I leave you with the fangirls of Oklahoma."

I agree quickly. It was a lose-lose situation though. Crap.

Emi smiles. "I'll take care of this." She says to the small band of SQUFFIE. They went on with their lives like normal people. Scary. So I was left alone with Stringy and Emi. I think they are the crazy ones. As in insane crazy.

"Do you know what SQUFFIE means?" Stringy asks quietly.

"No." I answered as if I really didn't care. Though truthfully, the question had been eating me on the inside since it was mentioned.

"Stringy, make sure he doesn't run away." Emi commands. Stringy holds her silly string can to my head and says, "Try and run and die."

"I'm supposed to be afraid of silly string?" I say in disbelief. Stringy aims the can at the opposite direction and an explosion of silly stringy came out of the can, successfully covering half of Second District and its citizens in silly string.

"You wouldn't want that aimed at your head." She snarled.

Damn right I wouldn't.

"OKAY! SQUFFIE is the combination of…" Emi pauses dramatically while holding up one finger with her mouth open.

I always hated suspense.

The pause is lasting quite a long time.

"OUT WITH IT!" I shout.

"Squall and Yuffie." Emi says smirking.

I gaped at her. How did she-who did she-why did she-

"I know you like her, Squallie." She says slyly.

"I-It's L-Leon."

They smirked.

"I-I hate her!" I stammer.

"Not true." Stringy said whistling.

Hands on hips from Emi.

"Okay, I like her."

"Understatement." Stringy coughed.

Disbelieving look from Emi.

"OKAY! I LIKE HER MORE THAN I SHOULD!"

"Sure you do." Stringy snorted.

Eyebrow raise from Emi.

"Fine...damnit, I love her! HAPPY!" I shout, throwing my arms up in defeat.

Fangirls are scary.

"Very." Emi says happily, clapping her hands together.

I grunt. It's like they can read my mind or something. Stupid girl.

"So, since you're too pansy-like, you won't tell Yuffie how you feel." Stringy says, with Emi nodding beside her.

"And since you won't swallow your damn pride, you won't say sorry when you do something wrong with Yuffie." Emi says, glaring at him slightly.

Is it me, or is the glare burning my head right now?

"Soooo…the request. You will do it right?" Emi asked.

I think about it. What's the worst they could do? I agree. How many times have I made this mistake?

Then Stringy continues before I could change my mind," As a request from SQUFFIE, you must get together with Yuffie and we will help you."

Only God knows how much I wanted to throw her off that roof and into a pit of Heartless.

A/N: GAH! I'm tired. I know it's not very good, so I might fix it and stuff. Until next time! Ja ne!


	2. THE PLAN

A/N: I'M BACK! AND SO IS MY FRIEND, STRINGY!

Thank you for the reviews!

Wheeeeee….CHAPTER TWO!

Disclaimer: You still need it? I suggest you go to the mental institute. Now.

I would've nearly twitched myself to death if I didn't have an image to keep. I don't want to know what those two crazy girls have in mind. They have crazy looks on their faces right now. I. Am. Screwed.

Emi and Stringy simultaneously turn toward me after their plotting of evil. They are smiling. And looking very, very evil.

"So?" I say, "What's your plan?"

I will dread the next words they say.

"You don't need to know...yet." They both say, grinning ear to ear.

I nearly strangled them if Yuffie didn't appear out of nowhere. If it wasn't for her, they would be dead, lying on the ground, and fed to Heartless.

"What's up guys?" Yuffie says, looked at Emi and Stringy, then me, "You aren't scaring the newcomers again, are you?"

It's more like the other way around.

"Why would I do that?" I ask sarcastically.

"You almost killed Amy when she first came here, remember?" She says poking her finger at my chest.

"She was asking for it. She called me a drama queen. JUST BECAUSE I HAVE LONG HAIR DOESN'T MAKE ME A GIRL!"

Silence.

"SHE CALLED YOU A DRAMA QUEEN!" Emi shouts out of the blue, trying to stifle her laughter. Stringy is rolling on the ground laughing, not even bother to try and stop.

Glare. They stop immediately. Ha. No one can stand up to my glare. Except Yuffie. Her and her stupid happy-go-lucky personality, bright smile, contagious laughter - I need to stop now before I become completely absorbed into my thoughts of Yuffie. Hey, wait. Stringy and Emi can read minds. ( A/N: No, Squall, you just make funny faces when you think. ) DAMNIT! I look at their faces. They're making lovey-dovey faces at me. Twitch. I wished I killed them when I had the chance.

"…Stop that." I say pathetically. They keep doing it. Yuffie looks at them. They stop. They love to make fun of me, don't they? ( A/N: Yes, we do. )

"Mkay. Well, Aerith says dinner will be ready soon." Yuffie says ignoring the earlier event.

"Whatever."

She glares and sticks her tongue at me and jumps off the roof and towards the hotel. I stare at her retreating back. Emi and Stringy is going back to making faces at me. Hm, now that Yuffie's gone I can kill them. But then, they're helping me get Yuffie. I hate this agreement.

"The plan will start tomorrow! Until then, Squall!" Emi says as she hops off the roof. She waves at me then leaves. Stringy's still here.

"Aren't you going too?" I ask irritated.

"Yeah. I want to give you a warning though. Be prepared for tomorrow. I mean it. Emi's got a plan that will possibly make you get a heart attack." Stringy says quietly, "I would suggest you keep your Gunblade as far away from you as possible when you see Yuffie tomorrow." With that, she disappears into the shadows like Heartless. Fangirls are scary things.

Hm. I wonder what she meant. I guess I should listen. Me? Listen to a little girl! Tch, yeah, and Cid has stopped using profanities. Uh huh.

Whatever. I'm going to sleep.

A/N: Wow, it's so short. Don't worry, the next will be longer.


	3. THE BOY FRIEND

A/N: HOORAY! CHAPPIE THREE!

Disclaimer: If you still need it, I suggest you stop using those drugs. Pronto.

No sign of those crazy girls yet. I bet they were bluffing. I wasn't scared one bit.

Yeah. Not one bit.

Damnit, I need to train today. Yuffie says that she knows I hate it, and I want her to suffer with me. She's a mind reader.

I decide to ditch training and go talk to Cid. He's one of the only interesting people that aren't crazy. So I walked over to First District and into his shop. He's staring into space. While wiping the counter. Fascinating.

"Cid."

No response.

"Cid!"

He's snoring.

"CID!"

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!" Cid cries out, waving his arms around like a madman. So much for being sane.

It's quite amusing watching an old guy run around in circles screaming his head off and finally crashing into a wall. I decided to help him up, being the kind young person I am.

"What are ya doing here, Leon?" Cid asks rubbing his head.

He. Didn't. Use. Profanities.

"Are you high today, Cid?" I ask with an incredulous look on my face.

"I don't think so…" Cid says looking at my horrified look.

I fear that Stringy girl now.

Cid continues, "What brings ya here, Leon? Need advice or somethin'?"

"Well…"

A few seconds…minutes…hours later, I finish the story.

"…and they tricked me into promising that I'd get with Yuffie."

Awkward silence.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Cid bursts out in laughter. "T-They made YOU GET WITH YUFFIE! AH! SO IT REALLY WAS GONNA HAPPEN!"

I am incredibly irritated. I am THIS close to stabbing that old guy. Or getting his godforsaken cancer stick and shoving it up his a-

"Well…" Cid says, interrupting my train of thought, regaining his balance and letting me regain my dignity, "Looks like yer gonna hafta do it. A promise's a promise."

"How am I going to fulfill their request? It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible and ya know it." Cid says wisely.

"Really? Can you dribble a football?" I say, challenging him.

"Ya know, I've never thought of that before. I'm going try that." Cid says, completely changing the subject.

"Cid…"

"OKAY! Keep yer shirt on. Anyway, just tell her you like her, dumbass."

There's the profanity. I was beginning to think this wasn't Cid. Maybe even a nobody.

"It's not that simple!" I say frustratingly running my hand through my hair.

"What are ya, a teenager? I swear, yer like Yuffie sometimes."

"I'm still young…"

"Yeah, 27 is really young." Cid says sarcastically.

( A/N: If Squall was 25, and Kingdom hearts II is two years later, then he's 27 right?)

"I never lived through my childhood, I had to fight the Heartless most of the time."

"Yes, you did live through it. You were dating Rinoa, being perverted, fighting Seifer, getting rivals…" Cid ranted on, "Now, stop makin' up excuses. If yer not gonna tell her, yer not gonna have any chance with her. Once she's taken, she's gonna be too far out of your reach."

Cid may be high and drunk most of the time, but he did give pretty good advice. Sometimes.

"Thanks, Cid."

"No problem, Kid. If Yuffie kicks you out of the room when you tell her, you can come here 'til she cools down. Which is probably gonna take a few years."

"I feel so confident."

"Good." Apparently, he still can't tell if it's sarcasm or not when he's sober. There goes one of the sane ones. Leaving the madman alone in his shop, I left.

I walked out to First District and I saw Yuffie. She saw me walking out and waved for me to come over. She was talking to someone. A GUY! He's dead meat when I'm through with him. I'll cut that smirk right off of him. And I poke his eyes out. No, maybe I should just chop him into little pieces. Yeah, that's it.

I stalk towards him and right about when Yuffie was about to greet me, I have that guy pined against the wall with my Gunblade at his neck.

A/N: OMG! CLIFFY OF DOOM!

is trampled by angry mob

Mwahaha…guess who it is… :

I hated this chapter. IT SUCKED! Please read and review! Bye bye for now!


	4. THE ARCH ENEMY

A/N: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER FOUR! YAAAAY!

I'm incredibly sorry for being very slow and not updating, so I will try to write as much as I can in ONE DAY.

collective gasp

Yes. It's frightening.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the game would be boring, have absolutely no plot and Squall and Yuffie would be in it WAAAY more.

* * *

Dear Readers, Reviewers and other people involved with this story,

The following events about to be described would be far more disturbing and scary if I described it, so I am going to let the writer describe the following events in past tense. Something about being lazy.

Sincerely,

Leon Leonhart

P.S. Don't you dare change my name.

* * *

Yuffie was screaming at Squall as he glared and tried to choke his victim with his Gunblade. The person who was squeezed against the wall was strangely smiling.

"Well, if it isn't Squall Leonhart." He had managed to gasp out without trouble.

"What the hell are you doing, Seifer!" Squall snarled, pressing the Gunblade harder against Seifer's throat. He was unable to answer, for Yuffie answered.

"SQUALL! LET HIM GO!" Yuffie screamed, trying to pry his weapon from Seifer's neck. So he did. And as Seifer panted on the ground, Squall stormed off to Cid's shop, completely furious.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, WALTZING INTO MY LIFE AS IF HE WAS NEVER GONE!" Squall yelled at no one in particular. Squall was chugging alcohol as if it was the Apocalypse. Cid cowered behind a couch, watching Squall drink alcohol at an alarming rate and throwing any Moogle who tried to put him to sleep into a wall, out the door or into the fireplace.

"Squall…C-calm down…" Cid stammered, fearing the wrath of the swordsman in his drunken state, "I-it's not as bad as it seems!"

"YES IT IS! NOW THOSE TWO SQUFFIE MEMBERS WILL BOTHER ME FER THE REST OF MY PATHETIC LIFE!" With that, Squall collapsed in a dead faint. The Moogles took the chance to strike when he began talking.

Cid emerged from his former sanctuary, sighed and dragged Squall over to the couch.

"What the hell was he talkin' about anyways…"

* * *

The next morning, Squall awoke, with a horrible hangover. He managed to crawl/stumble back to the hotel to where Aerith was, in search for a cure.

"Aerith… I need a hangover cure." Squall muttered, dragging himself on a bed to lie down on.

"Sigh…what made you drunk this time, Leon?" Aerith asked, digging through a bag with various vials and bottles.

Squall muttered with his face buried in his pillows.

"What? Your arch enemy is still alive and coming back to haunt you?"

"…Tha' works."

"I heard. Yuffie told me that you tried to kill him." Aerith said, observing a large beaker with a brown substance in it. "Here's the cure. Drink up."

Squall grimaced as he plucked the cork off and sniffed it. "Are you sure yer not poisonin' me for that incident?"

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I dun know. Smells kinda fishy ta me." Aerith grabbed the bottle and sniffed it.

"Hangover cures always smell like fish. Now drink." Aerith said, forcing Squall's mouth over and shoving the beaker down his throat. Squall sputtered as Aerith smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey, it dun taste half bad…" Squall commented, falling back to sleep.

* * *

"HEY SQUALL!"

Squall woke with a start. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! HURRY AND GE- oh, it's you two."

Emi and Stringy were standing over his half asleep state in the green room. Emi was poking him and Stringy was...doing something that just couldn't be good.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Squall said as Stringy stifled a laugh. Squall look at his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Emi and Stringy erupted with laughter as they pointed at Squall's shirt, that had black writing which said, "I LOVE YUFFIE!"

Twitch.

Emi smiled innocently and said, "So, I hear that Yuffie's meeting a new guy."

"Shut up." Squall snarled, quickly discarding the shirt and putting on a new one."

Stringy continued, "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"…No."

"WHY NOT!" Emi exclaimed with teary eyes. "SQUFFIE WILL BE SAD!"

"I don't have the right to interfere with her love life." Squall spat.

"SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN LIKE WHAT'S-HIS-FACE!"

"…"

Emi silently sulked in the corner as silence took over.

"Get your ass over to Yuffie, you pathetic excuse for a man, before I pummel you to an even more worthless pulp than you are and feed you to the Heartless that are fed to the Nobodies." Stringy snarled.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Squall walked over to the cafe for breakfast. He stopped instantly when he saw Seifer and Yuffie walking out of the café. He was ready to run and kill him, but he was instantly hit in the head with a can. A silly string can.

"Stupid Squall." Stringy and Emi sighed, dragging the unconscious man to the café, ignoring the strange stares from people when they saw the protector of Traverse Town being dragged by two little girls.

They propped Squall up on a chair at the table where Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy sat and they both collapsed into their own chairs, trying to catch their breath.

"Squallie needs to lose some weight." Emi panted.

"Got that right." Stringy said.

"What's new?" Cloud said, munching on some toast.

"Oh, you know, Squall trying to kill the guy who's flirting with Yuffie. The usual." Stringy said, casually tilting back on her chair.

"Wait, he always does that?" Sora asked, frightened.

"Oh yeah, there was this one guy who was hitting on Yuffie and she didn't like it, but then he kept doing it. Squall found out and he killed him." Emi replied, sipping on her soda.

Sora glanced at the Gunblade wielder and saw him in a whole new light. Immediately, Squall woke up.

"I DIDN'T HIT ON HER! I SWEAR!" Sora screamed, throwing his hands up. Squall didn't pay any attention.

"Must…kill…Seifer…" Squall mumbled as he made his way towards the door. Everyone immediately scrambled from their chairs and tried to restrain him.

If you actually watched this happen, you would be in total shock.

Cloud: Holding on to Squall's Gunblade and being dragged on the ground.

Aerith: In the back, firing spells at him, but not hitting the right target.

Cid: Barricading the doors with various pieces of furniture.

Donald: Being hit by Aerith's spells and quacking loudly.

Goofy: Trying to push Squall away from the door.

Kairi: On his back, trying to pull him down.

Riku: Being trampled by Squall.

Sora: Cowering from Squall, 'cuz he thought Squall was gonna kill him.

Stringy: Trying to yell him out of trying to kill.

Emi: Trying to cry him out of trying to kill.

Everyone else: In awe.

Oh, what a memorable day that was. A bystander took a picture. Oh, by the way, if you are reading this, bystander, will you send me a copy of the picture? Thanks.

Anyway, Sora eventually found out Squall was going to kill Seifer and not him, he grabbed his Keyblade and gave him a good whack on the head, successfully knocking him out for a few minutes. Sora stood over him and struck a pose. Bystander, if you took a picture of that, I would like to show it to Squall.

"I rock." Sora said confidently. As soon as he said that, the Gunblade wielder saw the perfect chance to knee him in a certain place. The next thing Sora knew, he was on the ground, groaning in pain. Squall quickly stood up and ran out the door.

"Nice one, Sora."

Sora just laid on the ground as Kairi pitifully patted him on the head.

* * *

A/N: Wow, most of this was pointless. Eh, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed TT

Read and Review :D


	5. THE FILLER

A/N: ...I don't know what compelled me to update.

--

"Jeez, you didn't have to hit him that hard."

"I got scared!"

"Pansy."

Squall decided that it was too loud and groaned. "What the hell happened?"

"You're awake!" Emi exclaimed happily beside him. Squall rubbed his eyes. Sora, Stringy, Yuffie and Yuffie stood around him.

"Where am I? Who am I?" He muttered.

Stringy sighed. "Do we have to have Sora hit you again?"

"I'm good." He answered quickly. He recognized his surroundings as the hotel room. Yuffie sat closest to him, arms across her chest. He avoided her gaze.

"Sora hit you in the head with the keyblade to prevent you from scarring the minds of the innocent people of Traverse Town." Stringy said bluntly. Emi glared.

"Don't exaggerate!" She turned toward Squall. "Actually, Sora hit you in the head with the keyblade to prevent you from scarring the minds of the innocent people in the café! There's a difference!"

Yuffie snorted. "By like what, two people?"

"Work with me here."

"Where's Seifer?" Squall demanded an answer.

"Oh him." Yuffie said. Squall glared. He didn't like the way she said that.

"Oho, Squall's jealous." Emi said slyly. Stringy grinned and Sora just stood there, confused.

Yuffie grinned ear to ear. "Jealous? The great Gunblade wielder, Squall Leonhart, jealous? I thought I would never see the day."

Squall simply huffed. Which was extremely funny.

"Well then," Emi said, "since he's awake and appears to still have killing intent, I guess we shall leave him with," She pointed at… "Yuffie."

Stringy and Sora nodded in agreement. Yuffie groaned.

"I have to deal with his anger management on my own?"

Stringy patted her on the back. "Good luck with that."

Yuffie looked to Emi. She appeared to be overflowing with happiness. Sora, he was just being Sora.

They left the room and Yuffie sat there staring at Squall staring back at her.

She sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice." She looked at Squall and smiled. "Well then Squallie, I guess we'll be best buddies for the day!"

"It's Leon."

"Let's start it off by making a secret handshake!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring him.

So they made one and it involved a handstand, an actual explosion, break dancing, barking, the wasting of 7 minutes and 43 seconds and finishing with a declaration of one's name.

One's real name, Yuffie clarified.

That day, anyone who passed by their room wondered if they were engaged in some scandalous activity.

--

Yay for filler!


End file.
